The Wolf Has The Scent
by NevarDevereaux
Summary: TorchwoodSPN Xover.FORMERLY INFINITE CHASE. Sam and Dean meet the Torchwood team and a mysterious woman from Capt. Jack's Torchwood past. They are all hunters of sorts. What happens when they become the prey? See AN for explanations of both shows.


**A/N: A writer likes a good challenge. My challenge was to bring together Torchwood and Supernatural. As you can see, I enjoy writing for SPN and I wanted to bring them into the same realm.**

**For those who do not know each show, I will give you a brief synopsis. Supernatural follows brothers Sam and Dean Winchester on their adventures chasing, what else, supernatural entities. Torchwood brings the stories of a group who are involved in the studying and monitoring of "alien" beings and artifacts. They also monitor a temporal rift which is located in Cardiff, Wales.**

**I do not own Supernatural or Torchwood, which are owned by CW/Kripke and BBC/Davies, respectively. I am only borrowing them for fun and chaos. There are no profits derived from this work. I gain sustenance from reviews alone!**

**The characters Jack, Gwen, Owen, Tosh, and Ianto are Torchwood. Sam and Dean are Supernatural. Liah, the plot, the back story, and everything else came from the endless expanse of eccentricity known as my psyche.**

**Please do not archive my stories without permission. Unless the archive is seriously depraved, I usually say yes. :)**

**Enjoy!**

"Get down!" Dean heard, just before a wiry body launched itself at him and pushed him out of the way.

Dean and Sam saw the green ray hit the body. The thing that shot the ray has taken off, leaving them with a woman, bleeding from the chest.

Sam rushed over and, while thankful Dean was safe, sadly stared down at the woman. She was beautiful. Her hair was dark and curly. Her skin was the color of oatmeal cookies. Her chest was red, stained by the blood seeping from a heart shot.

"Dean, she...saved you."

"I don't even know who she is. But, yea, she did."

Both boys stood over her, paying their respects. Sam whispered,"Thank you for saving my big brother."

Dean was plagued with guilt. He cost this woman her life.

Dean looked at Sam. They both knew what they other is thinking," Do we salt and burn her now?" They stared at each other for several seconds, the silence deafening.

"We have to put her to rest, Dean." Sam explained,h is voice dripping with emotion.

"Ugh! Aaaaahhhh! This hurts like a bitch every time!"

Dean instinctively jumped in between Sam and the dead woman who was loudly complaining of pain. He raised his salt gun and was reaching for his nine millimeter handgun with his free hand.

Sam broke the silence of the brothers,"What the hell?"

The woman had placed her right hand over her heart. Her face was pained. "I mean you no harm. We have to get out of here. I don't know what you are doing here, but you are in deep shit. Let's go!"

Dean still held his guns on her. "Look, I don't know what Romero movie you came from, but you were dead and now you are talking? _That's_ normal."

"Look, you don't understand. I am human. I am not some zombie or other sci-fi movie monster. I have to get you out of here! Now! It's going to come back!"

Dean raised an eyebrow," Look, we hunt this stuff every day. You and that thing are both gonna have to take a permanent trip. Since you happen to be here now, well..."

"Go ahead. Waste a clip in me. Shoot me in the head. I will be awake in less than a minute. I always wake up!"

A rustle through the tree drew the boys attention. Sam raised his gun. Dean turned, keeping the salt gun on the woman and the the handgun on the trees. They listened.

The woman whispered," I don't know what you think you are doing, but no weapon you have is going to help you. You have to listen to me. We have to go now. All we can do is run!"

Sam looked at her and for some reason, he felt he should do as she suggested. He reached out his hand and pulled her up.

"Sammy, what the hell are you doing? What are we, ghost counselors?"

"Dean, I just...I don't know...I think we need to listen to her."

Just then, a form emerged from the trees. It was shining and a blue-green, but was see through. The light rays, like the one which had hit the woman began to fly. She jumped up and pushed the boys. "Run dammit! Run! I will hold it off. There is a cabin straight ahead, about a quarter mile. Get there. Fast!"

She drew the fire from whatever it was that was chasing them. Just as they reached the cabin door, Sam and Dean heard a scream and a crash. Not even twenty feet away, she had fallen, having taken another hit. Dean raced out and grabbed her. Sam was right behind him. They managed to get her up and run with her to the cabin.

They rushed the cabin, threw open the door, and entered. As they locked the door, she awakened, screaming in pain again.

"What are you?" Dean demanded

"Lucky?" she asked sarcastically.

The sounds of weapons cocking drew the attention of the three. All three turned to see who was going to shoot at them this time. Standing before them were three men and two women.

One man, dressed a bit too sharply for a hike in the woods stepped forward from the shadows. "What are you doing here? Who are you?"

"Who are you?" Dean asked, being as defiant as ever.

"Jack?" they heard the woman ask from behind them.

"How do you know my name?" the man queried.

She stepped from the shadows and the man she had called Jack let recognition register on his face.

"Liah?"

"You fucker!" Liah shouted, as she grabbed Dean's handgun and shot Jack in the throat.

"What the hell did you shoot him for?" Sam yelled.

"He deserved it. I owed him that one. Bastard!" Liah spat.

"You just killed him! With! My! Gun!" Dean screamed at Liah.

"Watch him," Liah said with a smirk.

"For what? To see him rot?" Dean asked with sarcasm heavily coating his words.

"Just look!" Liah commanded.

Jack lay still, as Liah walked over to him. She crouched next to him. "Jack, I told you I was going to shoot you when I got the chance."

The other two men and the two women surrounded Liah with guns pointed.

"Get your hands up!" commanded the shorter of the two men.

Liah raised her hand above her head and laughed. She looked at the people who thought they held her life in their hands and mocked them,"Shoot me. Shoot me until your guns melt. What's it gonna do?"

"Nothing," Jack interjected.

Dean and Sam had seen things beyond anyone's wildest imagination, but people repeatedly rising from the dead rated at least in the top five Winchester family weirdo memories.

"Christo!" Dean yelled, assuming Jack and Liah were demons.

Jack looked at the boys," No one here is possessed. Liah just seems evil!"

"Shut up, Jack!" Liah said before glaring at Jack long and hard.

"Put your guns down," Jack commanded his people and motioned with his hand for them to drop the weapons.

"Jack, she shot you!" The dark haired woman with the British accent exclaimed.

"I know," Jack explained,"but she did owe me, Gwen."

"I don't understand," Gwen stated, shaking her head in confusion.

"Liah and I go wayyyyy back, don't we?" Jack asked before reaching a hand out and laying it on Liah's thigh.

"Yes, we do."

Jack stood," Still beautiful," he said to Liah.

"Still an omnisexual whore?"

Jack pursed his lips and just stared at Liah.

Gwen looked to the taller of her two male counterparts,"Ianto, what the bloody hell is going on?"

Ianto was just as confused as everyone else,"I...I don't know."

"Jack?" the Asian woman questioned her boss.

Jack turned and looked at his group,"This is Liah. We...are old friends."

"Do all your old friends shoot you?" Gwen asked.

"Only the ones whom he has pissed off," Liah answered.

"You started it," Jack said evenly.

"I don't even know what it is I am supposed to have started! You left with no explanation. You were a slut and could not bear to change!" Liah shouted.

"You were sleeping with the neighbor," Jack countered.

"Owen? Do you know what is going on here?" Ianto asked of the other man.

"This is bizarre. Even after all we have seen, this is still...bizarre," Owen said to no one in particular.

"I was not! Don't you dare go spreading rumors about me! If you can not commit, just admit it, but do not make me out to be a whore to cover your shortcomings!" Liah challenged.

"WAIT! JACK, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS?" Gwen yelled.

"Liah, this is Gwen, Ianto, Owen, and Tosh," Jack introduced while motioning to each in turn,"We work for Torchwood. Ladies and gentleman, this is Liah...an old friend."

No one said anything.

"You look good for your age, Jack," Liah said with malice in her voice.

"As do you. Not a day over 100."

"Wait," Ianto cut in," She's like you?"

"Actually," Jack explained,"she's older."

--------------------------------------------------------------

"They aren't demons, but they are taking shots and getting up to talk about it," Dean stated perplexedly.

"I noticed," Sam replied.

"We have seen some unbelievable things. Really unbelievable. This," Dean waved his hand around to motion their environment," makes everything else seem like a normal day The only time I have ever seen a body take that kind of beating and get up is when a demon was pulling the strings and controlling the meat puppet. They aren't possessed."

"I can't explain this one, Dean. Everything I have seen is scientifically, and supposedly supernaturally, impossible. They aren't zombies. We can see that. Maybe they are psychic projections? They could be tulpas. You know, a group of people concentrate on a scene long enough, even we can't see it's not really there. It could be the Trickster again. The only problem with all those 'could be's' is that it doesn't feel like any of them are right," Sam looked to his older brother.

"Yea. This feels real. It doesn't seem scripted. There are too many little details that are just...natural. With the Trickster, he always went overboard. The more ridiculous, the better. He always hit you where it hurt, too. He humiliated you. He scared you. Saving you wasn't a part of his script. Know what I mean?"

"With the tulpa, he stuck to the scene as it was at the time. Remember, he focused on key points, even if he did have to improvise here and there. This seems to be running all by itself. Dean, dude, what the hell did we walk into?"

"I don't know yet, but that never stopped me. We are going to figure this out and stop this before anyone else wanders in and take a death ray to the ole ticker."

"Yea, _they_ won't get up after it happens."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liah had her back to the door, drinking a glass of water.

"Are you going to shoot me again," Jack asked with a smirk.

"Why waste a good bullet?" came the reply.

"What are you doing here?"

"That thing in the woods probably would be my first guess, Jack."

"That still does not tell me what you are doing here."

Liah slowly turned to face him. She kept the neutral look on her face, while her mind raced,"_ Damn, he is still gorgeous. That body! That ass! I always loved grabbing that nice, round..."_

"Well?" Jack asked smirking, interrupting her thoughts.

"Torchwood. I know who you are and what you do. I was there, the battle of Canary Wharf."

"What?"

"I have had a lot of time on my hands. I studied everything and anything really. You know I was always the curious type. I eventually worked my way into Torchwood. I enjoyed it, You may have traveled the stars, but I never did. I was getting to see things that amazed me, which is hard to do."

"You know what happened?" Jack whispered.

"I was there. I saw them come. They were killing people and turning them into these...things. I wanted to stop them, but nothing I had access to was going to work. My heart was hurting, but I knew if they turned me into one of the Cybermen, I would be an even bigger danger. It is hard enough to kill one. What do you do to one that is made from parts of a person who can't die?"

"What did you do?" Jack asked as he moved forward.

"I got out as many as I could. When I could no longer hold them back, I took off. I couldn't let them get me and use me to kill others. They would have been unstoppable!"

"That doesn't tell me what you are doing _here._" Jack stated.

"When I found out Torchwood was back in operations, I watched. I was not going to let that happen again. When I saw your picture, I didn't believe it was you. I researched more and found out it was you. I couldn't believe you would help those psychopaths!"

"Liah, it has changed. We don't do those things anymore. I promise."

"Promises from a con man? Excuse me if I tend to question your credibility."

Jack chuckled,"Fair enough. We have to get them out of here. What are they doing here anyway. Friends of yours?"

"Jealous Jack?"

"I am not the jealous sort."

"No. I was chasing that thing and they appeared. I have no clue what they are doing here. I don't know who they are. I happened upon them as I was trailing that monster. He was going to kill the shorter one. I pushed him out the way and took the hit. When I came round, he was talking about salting and burning my body. Maybe they are just nuts? Who knows."

By now, Jack had managed to close the distance between them to only mere inches. He stood before her, looking down and taking in her beauty, her scent. She still had _that _effect on him.

"Back off, Jack."

"Do you really want me to?"

"No, but you are trouble. Been there, done that."

"But we are so good together," he teased.

"Hundreds of years practice, Captain."

Jack leaned over and took her mouth with his. He felt no resistance. She ran her hands through his thick brown hair and let her tongue join his for a dance both of them knew so well.

Finally releasing her, Jack smiled. "Still a damn good kisser. Almost as good as I am."

"Still conceited, I see."

"Confidence."

"Delusions."

"You know, they have to sleep some time."

"I know."

"When they do..."

"Second floor, third door on the right."

Liah turned and walked away, never letting Jack see the smile spreading across her face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What do you think? Reviews are sweet, and I love sweets!**


End file.
